


Bombshell

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Animated GIFs, Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Made for the Sentinel Bingo challenge 2018.Prompt: bombshell





	Bombshell

[](https://imgur.com/4Fyvf0X)


End file.
